Por primera vez
by Aredhiel
Summary: El amor, al ser sentido por primera vez, puede desembocar en impredecibles reacciones… tales como, un evento de desbordante pasión.


**Disclaimer****: **Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei.

**

* * *

**

POR PRIMERA VEZ…

.

La oscuridad de la noche se cernía sobre la naturaleza, dando lugar a un sereno silencio, interrumpido solamente por el eco de dos voces, apenas audibles.

—Naruto… humm… Naruto-kun…

Y Naruto volvió a escuchar aquellos resoplidos escapar de la boca de ella. _De aquellos, sus labios de seda._

—Hi… Hinata… ah…

¿Podría él continuar respirando teniendo aquel ángel de esa forma tan pecaminosa? No estaba seguro, y no le importaba realmente. Solo quería sentirse vivo.

_Vivir por ella._

_Por Hinata. _

El universo había cambiado de nombre. El aire, el agua, todo se reducía a un punto que terminaba en una sola dirección… _su Hinata_.

¿Y cuando su concepción del mundo había variado tanto?

Quizás desde que decidió darle una oportunidad a la hermosa ermitaña. No, era más tiempo.

.

"_No tengo miedo a la muerte mientras pueda protegerte… porque yo, TE AMO NARUTO-KUN"_

Fue en aquel momento, cuando todo cambió.

Y tres palabras transformaron su dogma. Y vivió el vértigo de saberse amado _por primera vez._

Amado por una chica insignificante, de retraído y cobarde carácter.

¿Cobarde? No, en ese efímero instante su opinión cambio.

Sin pensarlo, una frágil Hinata se lanzó al ataque contra Pain, con todo lo que su débil constitución le permitía… Y lo hizo por él. Solo por él, aquella tímida chica había dado un paso tan falso y decisivo, solo por él, arriesgó su valiosa vida inútilmente. Por él, Hinata había llegado tan lejos.

Porque le amaba y siempre seria así, Hinata se transformo en una fierecilla, con tal de protegerle, a sabiendas de que todo sería inútil.

Aquella heroica acción fue, brevemente eclipsada por Pain, provocando por reflejo su propia reacción. Una reacción llena de furia súbita e incontenible.

La había lastimado, a ella.

Hinata.

El Kyuubi despertó, un combate sangriento ocurrió… y el resto de la batalla paso a segunda instancia; todo, a excepción de la charla con su padre. Pero aquello, era otra historia.

El combate terminó y el tiempo transcurrió. Y de su parte no hubo respuesta. No la amaba.

Inútil intento de engañar a la conciencia, la semilla habíase plantado. Y una flor inmensa nació.

La flor del amor.

Y una tarde lejana, decidió aceptar aquella confesión, e intentar una relación. Y fue aquella, la mejor decisión de su vida.

Hinata era tímida, sí, pero extremadamente brillante. Su extrema prudencia e inteligencia hacían de ella una kunoichi excepcional en el campo de batalla. Y por encima de sus habilidades ella era, un ser humano fantástico.

Tierna como pocas, había logrado lo que ninguna, llegar hondo a su alma, y sanarla con su amor, sus besos y sus caricias. Con ella, había experimentado todas las manifestaciones del amor… _por primera vez._

Y a todas aquellas acciones se unía una más. La más importante y significativa de todas. La entrega completa… el… ¿Sexo?

No le gustaba el término, era demasiado superfluo para describir la cantidad de sensaciones que se transmitían en aquel acto. Un acto altruista e inmaculado, de dos seres que se complementan a la perfección, de dos seres que son hechos a medida.

.

—Ahh… Naruto… mmmhhh…

Y un leve jadeo más, copó el ambiente, cuando él se hubo afianzado nuevamente en la estrechez de sus caderas.

La sensación de dolor en sus entrañas era leve, y completamente opacada por el placer de saberse unida a él, de conocer a la perfección, que aquel momento eran un solo ser.

El momento final se aproximaba, lo sabía perfectamente, miles de relámpagos taladraban su cabeza, mientras su nariz absorbía el aroma de los lacios cabellos de ella dispersados en la cama. Con un leve movimiento, consiguió profundizar más la penetración provocando por reflejo que las uñas de Hinata se enterraran en sus hombros, como muestra del placer que estaba sintiendo.

—Hinata… ahh…Te… qui… quiero… te quiero…

Palabras simples que encerraban un profundo significado. El Big Bang de aquel acto sublime estaba próximo.

Finalmente la inevitable explosión los alcanzó…

Su frágil cuerpo se estremeció, hallando como único apoyo un abrazo alrededor del tórax de su amante, sus manos alcanzaron sus hombros, aferrándose a estos con ansiedad, mientras sentía las repetidas contracciones que sus paredes le brindaban a la virilidad de él. Y el anhelado orgasmo le había llegado, haciéndole ver mil luces artificiales en medio de una noche despejada, como aquella que estaba siendo testigo de su entrega inmaculada.

Naruto tardó un poco más, pero alcanzo el clímax, como un volcán en erupción, luego de llevar un ardoroso fuego contenido por mucho tiempo. Con un leve escozor en la espalda, y una corriente eléctrica en su columna, se permitió derramar su preciada esencia dentro de aquel fogoso lugar.

Y las secuelas del incendio quedaron sobre las sabanas, como testigos mudos del torrente de pasión, que hace breves instantes enardeció el lugar.

Abrazados, necesitándose el uno al otro aun, con la luna como testigo, y los sonidos naturales de la noche infinita, ambos amantes se llenaron la boca con la frase más sublime de los humanos… un simple y único…

"_TE AMO"_

_

* * *

_

**Notas de Autor:**

__

Porque la magia de una Primera Vez, suele ser nuestro cielo.

_Porque la búsqueda de amor y felicidad, es un camino de hiedras venenosas, y sin embargo al final… la recompensa es inimaginable._

_Ya… ya, me puse demasiado poética… na… lo sé, soy una cursi de primera clase. _

_Solo espero haber llenado las expectativas de todos los que leyeron esta pequeña historia, nacida de mi imaginación en mis ratos de ocio._

De acuerdo, esta historia también tiene sus pequeñas correcciones… lo siento, mis notas de autor me encantaron, y esas sí que no las pude cambiar.

Solo me resta decirles.

Gracias por leer.

_._

_¿Reviews?_

PD. Recuerden que, los médicos recomiendan dejar reviews para una buena salud.


End file.
